Daddy's Little Princess 2
by Dareia
Summary: How the Riggins' deal with the fact the little princess of the family isn't so little anymore? ONESHOT


**Another oneshot for the "Daddy's Little Princess" series. Enjoy :)**

„I can't believe you did this with me! We were just talkin'! Why can't ya let me live my life?" Haley rushed in the house, shouting on her way.

Julie's mouth fell open, the spoon stopped in her hand as she watched her daughter practically running to her room, three tall figures following her, two laughing, one cursing under his breath.

„I hate y'all!" Haley yelled before her room's door shut behind her.

Julie looked narrowly at the three man in front of her, one hand on her hips, the other holding out the spoon, and the room fell silent.

„What did you do to her?" Julie raised an eyebrow, pointing at them with the spoon.

„It's good to see ya, too, Mom," J.T. bent down to give a kiss on her Mom's cheek. „The team is fine, Michelle will spend Christmas with us this year, but hopefully no Thanksgiving if we get into the playoffs."

„I'm glad you came home, hun," Julie smiled sweetly at his older son. „Also, I'm happy everything is alright with ya and that Michelle spends Christmas here."

The two other men let out a sigh of relief, thinking they were off the hook.

„But," the smile faded away from Julie's face, her eyes flickering dangerously and she's back in the scary mode again. „You still didn't answer what you did to your sister."

„It wasn't that big deal, Jules…"

„You, Tim Riggins, shut up. I will deal with you later," Julie glared at her husband, knowing whatever happened was a big deal for her daughter.

Julie could feel with her daughter. She exactly knew what it was like to be the coach's daughter and even worse, poor girl had two older brother, a Panther and a Cowboy. Julie usually thought she would go crazy under these circumstances.

„So?" she raised an eyebrow, watching the three men dropping their eyes on the ground.

„'Kay, I did it," J.T. smirked, Tim and Tony shifting next to him. „See, I come home only to find my sister flirting with that guy. What's his name again?" J.T. looked at his brother.

„Ford," Tony cleared his throat, refusing to look up.

„That's it," J.T. smirked. „The guy is a jerk."

Julie sighed. She knew the boy. He reminded her of Tim, family and drinking problems, girls around him all the time, only the sport was basketball, not football.

„And you know that from…" Julie raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explenation.

„Come on, Jules. You know that Ford boy, too…" Tim looked at her and Julie gasped in horror.

„You, Tim Riggins just didn't say what I think you said," her eyes widened, truly shocked by the way her husband talked after all they've been through together.

„I didn't mean it like that," Tim dropped his eyes to the floor, realizing his mistake. „But he's got a piercing in his eyebrow and a byke!"

Julie rolled her eyes, almost laughing out loud, watching her big bad boy husband mumbling like a kid but she kept on a straight face, knowing she was the only one in the family who Haley could count on when it came to boys.

„You two, go and wash your hands," she nodded to her sons. „Dinner is almost ready," they left the kitchen happily because their mom could be scary and those times when she was, it was better to be out of her sight.

„Honey, we knew the time will come when she starts to date," Julie stepped to Tim, hoping somehow she could convince him not to scare off every male who went near to their daughter.

„Yeah, but why can't she choose somebody from the Math class? I wouldn't have to be worried that way. Those are harmless."

„Math class?" Julie giggled. „Right, your father and brothers are the town's badass and you date somebody from Math class. That would be unlikely, don't you think?"

„So now it's my fault she goes after the wrong guy?" Tim asked taken back by the thought.

„No. I only say she would never go after the easy. Plus, she said they were just talking," Julie tried to reason, though she also got a feeling there was something more than just talking.

„That how it starts always," Tim muttered, leaning against the sink.


End file.
